Talk:Weapons
Images Can someone upload images in-game? Really, this they stink... ClaudeSpeed9425 :You dont like it then do it yourself ::I agree that the images should ideally be taken from the game. ClaudeSpeed9425, feel free to take images from your game and upload them if you have the means to do so. If not, I'm afraid we'll have to wait for someone who can. Personally, all of my games are on console; my computer is strictly for internet surfing ;) --GuildKnightTalk2me 00:22, 8 May 2008 (UTC) OK, but give me some days... i`m going to copy them from Grand Theft Encyclopedia... --ClaudeSpeed9425 01:20, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Please make sure you only upload images which we have the right to use. If you take images from another site, then you either need to have permission, or the site needs to allow you to do that. See Project:Copyright for more detail - Gboyers talk 06:19, 3 June 2008 (UTC) It is ready, except for the image of the pistol of the VCS. --ClaudeSpeed9425 17:09, 3 June 2008 (UTC) The section needs the heat seeking-RPG. I would do it myself, but for some reason I cannot add images. Playerse7en 21:33, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Flamethrower How come there is no Flamethrower? Masterpogihaha :No one has added it. Feel free to add it yourself! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:22, 10 January 2009 (UTC) i don,t have received a flamethrower in GTA sorry Ericthuis Using HUD icons instead Would it be better to use HUD icons instead of the images we have right now? The images are inconsistent with each other and feels disorganized.--spaceeinstein 04:53, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :I disagree, the HUD icons are tiny graphics with little detail, even at best, they're not nearly as informative as images of the actual models. The HUD icons might as well be silhouettes of the weapons. --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 01:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Er, he's talking about the old pictures, not the ones I uploaded. Darkman 4 02:56, 10 June 2009 (UTC) "AR-15" or "M-4"? :Moved here from Problem Reports --GuildKnightTalk2me 03:53, 6 May 2009 (UTC) The wepon labled AR-15 is really an M-4 in GTA SA,LCS,GTA IV, and GTA Chinatown Wars :the AR-15 is a '60's weapon. so in GTA IV it's an M4; why would they add an old weapon? -vormfout ::The AR-15 is a semi automatic version of the M16 made for civilians because it is illegal for civilians to own automatic firearms. The most distinguishable feature between the M4 and the AR-15 is the carrying handle/peep sight on the top of the weapon. The M4's is slightly angling down while the AR-15 is level and is really rounded inside the curve of the handle. Since GTA IV's version of this gun does not have a carrying handle/sight, it's hard to tell. Technically its an M4 because of its automatic capability. -JasonChan360 :::then it is an M4. the AR is also illegal in the state of NY I understand, so there isn't much logic in having a costumized AR instead of an M4 I guess. -vormfout ::::Misconceptions abound, so let me inject some facts into this conversation. ::::"AR-15" is the designation for the rifle design itself, which was later adopted by the U.S. military under the designation M16. Any M16 and any carbine based on the M16 could, conceivably be considered an "AR-15" rifle, but that's incorrect usage because since Armalite sold the rights to Colt, the AR-15 designation is used only to refer to semi-auto rifles made by Colt for the civilian market. So basically, whatever variant is in these games, it's safe to say that it's based on the AR-15, but it's not an AR-15 as such. ::::Here's what I know for sure about the 'M-4' seen in the III-era games. It's an AR-15 pattern rifle of some sort, a carbine, with a short barrel and full auto capability. It's not an M4, however; firstly, because both Vice City and San Andreas predate the introduction of the M4, and secondly, because the M4 has a longer barrel (The M4's barrel is 14.5 inches long, but that of the one in the games is a few inches shorter than that). Anyway, put all that together and the logical conclusion is the 'M-4' in the III-era games is actually one of many variants of the Colt Commando short barreled carbine, perhaps a Colt M733 like this one. The weapon in GTA IV is an M4A1 (not to be confused with the M4, which is its much less common predecessor with the single shot and 3-round burst trigger groups of the M16A2) with carry handle removed and an unusual H&K style stick-up rear sight. --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 01:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::::According to the weapons page, the "M4" seen in San Andreas is really a Colt Model 733 Port Firing Weapon. I think it was made for easier firing out of APC machinegun ports, hence the name. S-9 4 01:35, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Glock 21? why did anyone think GTA IV has a Glock 21 instead of a Glock 17? the 21 is a .45 version of the 17; with a 13-bullet magazine. the GTA-IV version has a 17-bullet mag, so it isn't a .45. furthermore, a 21 would make it comparable to the deset eagle, which it isn't. -(vormfout) :I have no idea. The IMFDB article on the subject claims you can see "21" written on the slide and that's the conclusive factor, but I have no idea how anyone discerned that much detail in-game. Right now, I'm looking at this screenshot of the Glock model from the game, brightened up in an image editor and zoomed way up.http://img199.imageshack.us/img199/2541/pistol4close.png Turns out there is a readable number on the slide, but it's not 21, it's 22. That would make it a Glock 22 in .40 S&W, which is still inconsistent with the magazine capacity in-game (The Glock 22 has a 15 round capacity), but less inconsistent in terms of stopping power. :So my guess is someone mistook the 22 for a 21 somehow, wrote it on the IMFDB page, and someone here read that and repeated the mistake. Frankly, a tiny '22' on the slide or no, I think the magazine capacity should be the determining factor, and that makes it a Glock 17. Still, it shouldn't be this messed up, Rockstar should hire a weapons consultant or something, and some decent modelers, it wasn't long ago their weapon models didn't even have triggers, and they still lack detachable magazines and moving parts, even now. What a bad joke. --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 01:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::good add. well, they are making some progress, at least :-) (vormfout) :::My bad, guys. I meant to say it was a Glock 22, but I accidentally kept writing "21" for some reason. Sorry. And I agree, Rockstar needs to make their weapons more accurate. This is a Glock 22 despite the magazine capacity, however, because in every GTA game, the pistol capacity is 17 rounds, including the Colt 1911 in GTA III, VC, and SA, despite the fact that a real 1911 has a 7 round magazine. Again, sorry for my mistake. Mdietz007 16:23, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::No worries. :) ::::Actually, the GTA III pistol's mag capacity was 12, which is still incorrect, of course. I never understood why they didn't use that Glock model from San Andreas' cutscenes in the game itself, it would have made so much more sense. --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 17:09, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh right, I forgot about GTA III. Thanks. And I agree, the should've used Glock 17's for all the games because it would've fit the mag capacity (sans GTA III of course). Again with the non-topdown bias By the way the list has been done, it seems weapons in GTA1, GTA2 and Advance are not receiving equal exposure as the 3D games. Favoritism for 3D GTA games much? - ZS 13:59, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Yea... and don't forget to include Chinatown Wars. I suggest this article to be rewritten. Instead of listing every weapon available on one page, why not make it simple, like Missions, Cheats, and Characters? Or maybe replace the entire page and make it look like Vehicles.--'Spaceeinstein' 00:22, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Works pretty well. Multiple categorizations would make searching far more easier then it is now. - ZS 09:16, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Missing weapons *Spade *Dildo *Flowers *Vibrator *Fist *Brass Knuckles *Tear Gas *Hammer Massionet51 (talk) 17:14, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Pistol Rename Do you think we can rename the category "pistols" to handguns? I mean there's also the Flare Gun, which fires flares as opposed to bullets and Stun Gun isn't really a pistol, it's a weapon that fires bursts of electricity. Wikipedia defines a pistol as "a type of handgun having one chamber integeral with the barrel". Having it being called a handgun covers a much broader scope of weapons in that particular slot. Mortsnarg (talk) 18:22, February 20, 2015 (UTC)